Warmth
by Sorkari
Summary: Eren's birthday (and Christmas) present to Levi was going to be perfect. Riren. Slight smut; rated M to be safe.


**A/N:** whats with me and failed smut scenes tf

* * *

It was only a few days into winter and it was already frigid enough to lose a hand to frostbite just by handling the blades without gloves. The biting cold lingered in every crevice of the Survey Corps base, but this night, Levi could barely feel it.

The only thing he could really focus on was the warmth of Eren – on his lips and his hands, his tongue and his deliciously tanned skin. The belts to their uniforms laid discarded around the desk, left forgotten in the heat of the moment. Levi's head was spinning by the time Eren broke away from the kiss, panting and blushing like a damned virgin. His eyes sparked a brighter shade of silver at the sight before him; the brunet's half-lidded eyes, tousled hair, and kiss-bruised lips looked so delicious, so _tempting._

"You don't know how fucking sexy you look right now," Levi purred. His hand ran along his inner thigh, and he leaned in close enough for his breath to ghost over the tan skin, "I'd give anything to slam you on my desk and fuck you 'til you lose your voice from screaming my name."

"Go for it, then." The feeling of Levi mouthing along the length of his neck elicited a small shiver. Eren rolled his hips against his lover, gasping, "Take whatever you want from me. It's your birthday; you deserve the time of your life tonight, and I'm going to give it to you."

"Exactly how do you plan on doing that?" His low chuckle sounded playful, as if he was proposing a challenge. "Wouldn't want anyone else hearing that pretty voice of yours."

A smirk formed on Eren's lips. "They wouldn't, not with the festivities going on. The squad leaders are most likely drunk off their asses, and no one's stupid enough to wander down this hall when there's food and ale waiting for them at the other side of the base,"

A moment or two passed before Levi murmured, "Looks like you're finally thinking for once, brat."

He sounded really pleased. It's been months since they've actually been able to enjoy each others company like this, and it was an even rarer occurrence that they were left alone long enough to act on the weeks worth of pent up lust. Neither of them would pass up the chance for anything, paperwork and chores be damned.

The older man bucked up against his lover. The move was inviting, _encouraging,_ and it worked. Eren bit his lip at the feeling, and with an experimental roll of the hips, he ground their clothed erections together. He let out a small, urgent moan, his hesitant movements slowly becoming bolder as the aching need for more grew stronger.

Levi gripped the collar of Eren's shirt and tugged. He sucked and nipped at the exposed flesh, drawing more of those adorable noises from his lover's lips. For once, he didn't have to worry about his subordinates walking in, other soldiers hearing them, or even Hanji barging in like she owned the damn place – that fact and the nearly overwhelming warmth in his lower abdomen was enough to make him throw his self-control right out the window.

His hands found their way to Eren's hips and aided in the hard, rhythmic grinding. They relished in the sweet numbness of pleasure. The brunet writhed in his lap, his jaw hanging open with small gasps and whimpers. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to pick up the pace, but Levi kept him at that agonizingly slow pace.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting, Eren _._ "

The name rolled off his tongue so perfectly. Levi nipped another small bruise onto the side of Eren's neck. The marks were obvious and would be hell to hide in the morning, but neither of them cared enough to be cautious anymore.

"I'm all yours tonight," Eren said breathlessly. "Yours – all yours."

An in a heartbeat, Eren found himself on his back against the smooth surface of the desk. The force of the action, however, accidentally knocked over a stack of paperwork to the ground. Normally, Levi would have ignored the mess until later, but what accompanied the sound of papers fluttering to the ground was the sound of breaking glass.

The oil lamp that was perched at the corner of his desk had tipped over and shattered on the stack of paperwork, setting them aflame.

Levi cursed as he pushed away from Eren. The arousal in the atmosphere was replaced by panic, mostly on Eren's end. The brunet removed himself completely from the desk, stepping back with a stutter, "S- Sir, what -"

He pushed the desk away from the flames, interrupting with a snap, "Get a pail of fucking water, damn it!"

Eren nodded vigorously and hastened off to do just that, but on the way, he tripped on a stray belt from their uniform. He landed face-first in the heap of broken glass, paper, and flames. Levi wasn't sure what hurt his lover more; the shards of glass that were embedded deep within his skin or the fire in his hair.


End file.
